


Crash

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [132]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Hospitals, Injury, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In the middle of the night, Haruhi gets some terrifying news.





	Crash

When the phone rings in the middle of the night, it’s never good news. Haruhi knows this from personal experience, explaining why her heart races when Dad comes into the room with the phone at 3am, saying, “Haruhi, it’s one of your Host Club friends. He says he’s calling from the hospital.”

Her stomach lurches, and Haruhi grabs the phone. “Hello?”

“Haru-chan!” Honey wails. “It’s so scary. T-Tama-chan was…”

“Honey-senpai?!” Haruhi says. “What’s the matter? What about Tamaki? Senpai!”

“He… he’s hurt,” Honey say, sniffling.

She hears rustling on the other end of the line, and then Mori speaks. “Mitsukuni is making it sound worse than it is. Tamaki’s driver took him for a late night drive. They crashed.”

“Crashed?” she whispers. Tamaki… is hurt? “How hurt is he? Senpai?!”

“We don’t know the full details. However, he isn’t seriously injured.”

“Just come up here and keep us company, Haru-chan!”

“Okay,” Haruhi says, letting out a sigh. She hangs up. “Dad, I need a ride to the hospital.”

 

Tamaki stares at his friends as he sits propped up in his hospital bed, amazed by the amount of gifts they have brought.

“How’re you feeling, boss?” the twins say.

“I’ve got a headache. But other than that, I’m okay.”

The doctor said he has concussion, whiplash and a fracture in his left wrist.

“You were lucky to avoid severe injuries at that speed,” Kyouya says, not looking up from his phone.

“Hey, where’s Haruhi?” Tamaki asks.

“On her way,” Mori says, a sobbing Honey clinging to him.

 

When Haruhi dashes into the hospital room, she stares at her bruised boyfriend and the cast around his wrist. But… when he smiles, she smiles too.

“Tamaki,” she says, fighting back tears. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Tamaki smiles. “Trust me. I am too.”


End file.
